


the girl who cried wolf

by dandelionlighters



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlighters/pseuds/dandelionlighters
Summary: The wolf paused in her tracks, looking up at the night sky. She resisted the embarrassing urge to howl at the moon.It kind of looked like a potato chip. The moon. Well, it didn’t. Not at all. Hope Mikaelson was just really fucking hungry.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	the girl who cried wolf

It wasn’t a full moon that night, not that it mattered for the white wolf. 

Her eyes were stark and yellow as she moved through the forest, paws pounding into the ground beneath her. It was dark and, not cold, not yet, but it was getting there. Enough that she could feel it, but not enough to make her shiver. 

The wolf paused in her tracks, looking up at the night sky. She resisted the embarrassing urge to howl at the moon. 

It kind of looked like a potato chip. The moon. 

Well, it didn’t. Not at all. 

Hope Mikaelson was just really fucking _hungry_ —

No. Her name wasn’t Hope Mikaelson. To those who didn’t know her, who would _never_ know her, it was Hope Marshall. 

Marshall, she repeated. _Marshall_.

She needed to find a way to make it stick, to get used to it. How many years had it been she’d first taken up the name, the face, of Hope Marshall? 

She couldn’t afford to slip up now. If she knew anything, it was how to keep secrets. Being a tribrid made her a target. Being the only heir of Niklaus Mikaelson made her an even bigger one. 

She missed him. God, she missed him. 

Hope tore her gaze away from the moon and felt a pang of longing. For what, she told herself she didn’t know. She only lowered her head back down, searching the trees around her for the log she’d hidden her clothes in. 

When she was sure no one was watching, she shifted back into her human form. It hurt, more than she was expecting it to. Before she knew it, the pain was gone. 

Where there once was the white wolf, a naked girl took its place. Hope rolled her shoulders and stretched her limbs out, quickly changing into her clothes. 

She needed to sneak back into the school and find something to eat fast, she thought as her stomach rumbled. _Very_ fast. 

A faint, quick heartbeat thudded in her sharp ears and Hope froze. The squirrel she’d ran into a couple of minutes ago was starting to sound tempting. 

She was too hungry, and the will to hunt was just as strong. But she had never been a slave to her desires, and she wouldn’t start that night, she told herself. 

Hope tied up the laces of her shoes and began the short walk back to the school, her mind on her next meal. She smirked as she slipped past the gates without triggering the alarm system. Getting inside the school itself was even easier. 

The hallways were darkly lit. Silent. It was so damn quiet Hope could hear her own breathing. Everyone else must have been asleep or something. She briefly wondered how late it actually was. 

The tribrid went rigid as the tell-tale sound of footsteps reached her ears. Whoever it was, they were coming in her direction. They were also in the way of the kitchen. 

Hope knew what that meant—a week of detention for being out after curfew, but only if the person was a teacher. Or Alyssa Chang, the hall monitor. 

Her stomach growled again and Hope sighed, making her choice. She ducked her head down and tried to slip past the person without being noticed, but it was no use. 

“Look who we have here,” they said, grinning dangerously. “And after curfew, no less. That should get you at _least_ a week of detention, Marshall.” 

Hope inhaled sharply and felt her breath catch in her throat. The familiar scent of expensive perfume flooded her senses. She only knew one person who would feel the need to wear perfume this late at night. 

Lizzie. It was Lizzie. Damn it. 

How someone could be so hypocritical, Hope would never know. She slowly turned to face the other girl. 

“What are you, the hall monitor?” she retorted lamely, so lamely. She couldn’t be blamed. She didn’t have the time nor the energy to come up with a witty comeback. 

God, she was _starving_. 

“No,” Lizzie told her. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “But my _father_ is the headmaster.” 

It was kind of funny, the way she said it. Like it meant something. Like she had power over Hope. If only she knew. 

Hope scoffed and clenched her teeth. 

“Fucking daddy’s girl,” she hissed underneath her breath. 

Her mistake was not bothering to lower her voice. She moved to pass the blonde, but Lizzie wouldn’t let her. 

“I heard that,” she said, wrapping her slim fingers around Hope’s wrist to pull her back. 

It was like trying to move stone. Lizzie succeeded in stopping her. But only for a second. 

“Let go of me,” Hope snapped, warning, “I’m _really_ not in the mood.” 

Her voice came out impossibly rough, even to her own ears. She struggled to fight the growl rumbling in her chest. It made her heart shake with the force of it.

All this bitch talk, all this inaction, was putting her on edge. It made her itch. 

She felt like she was about to explode. She was hungry. She was starving. She missed her father. She missed her mother. She was tired of hiding who she was. 

Hope Marshall burned from the inside out. 

She needed to leave. She needed to get out of this damn hallway before she did something stupid. She clenched her eyes shut, her body trembling to restrain itself as she walked away. 

Lizzie must have been dumber than she looked. She tried to grab Hope. Again. 

“Who the hell do you think you—“ 

It was too much. 

Hope was done with mean girls. She was done playing quiet, little Hope Marshall. She was done. 

In a flash, Hope had the other girl pinned to the wall, their bodies pressed flush together. This close, the scent of her perfume was overwhelming. 

“No,” she gritted out through bared teeth, a snarl unraveling in her throat. “Who the hell do _you_ think you are?” 

Dark, smoldering gold shadowed the edge of her vision and set her insides on fire. She blinked her eyes wildly, failing to clear them. 

No. _No_. 

She could feel her canines sharpening like knives in her mouth. Her gums ached. Bled. She ran her tongue over them to soothe the pain, but it was no use. 

Venom pooled like lava in her mouth, burning her throat on the way down. She swallowed messily and let out a hiss at the sting it left behind. 

Lizzie opened her mouth and closed it. The tribrid had never seen her so speechless before. Never like _this_. 

The blonde breathed raggedly against her, heaving, gasping for air, her chest visibly rising and falling with the intensity of it. 

Hope couldn’t tell if she was afraid of her. She must have been. 

Their eyes locked together, light blue on dark.

Hope felt her stomach twist. It was unfair, so unfair, that Lizzie was the worst person Hope had ever met and, yet, had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. So _fucking_ unfair. 

What was even worse, maybe, was that Hope couldn’t tell if she wanted to strangle the damngirl to death or kiss her. Both? Both. 

It was intense and overwhelming and—

And _confusing_. 

Fuck. This was a mistake. This was a _terrible_ mistake. Why the hell was Lizzie not saying anything? That girl always had something to say. 

_ Say something.  _

“Wolf,” the blonde breathed out, at last. She stayed quiet for several more seconds, dumbstruck. “You’re a—“ 

Hope shook her head, in part to deny it and in part to clear her thoughts, intoxicated with the lingering scent of perfume. 

“No, I’m not,” she choked out, over the lump in her throat. 

A confession tangled violently in her vocal cords, lost in the space between her teeth. It would be so easy. Too easy.

“But y-your eyes,” Lizzie sputtered, stammering over her words uselessly. “You’re a wolf,” she repeated dumbly. 

They were both breathless. 

“It’s not possible. It—it can’t be possible.” Lizzie was starting to talk to herself, rambling on and on as she struggled to understand what had happened. As she tried to get it through her head. “You can’t be a witch and a wolf at the same time. Unless you’re a hybrid...” 

Hope forced a cold smirk on her face. 

Maybe she could convince the other girl that she was just seeing things. That was the only solution. Lizzie could never know her secret. 

“Am I?” she taunted. 

It didn’t work. 

“I’m not crazy,” Lizzie said, but her voice shook. They both knew her history. “You can’t gaslight me, Marshall. I won’t let you. I’ll tell everyone—“ 

Hope sighed. She couldn’t do it. 

“You’re not crazy,” the tribrid agreed quietly. “And, yeah, you can tell everyone.” 

She stepped back and forced some space between them. Just a little. Just enough that she could breathe. Just enough that she could pull air into her throbbing lungs. She was sure they would give out any second now. 

“But they won’t believe you,” Hope told her. She smiled sadly. “They’ll never believe you.” 

It was only when she reached her room, minutes later, that her heart stopped pounding. 

She felt sick to her stomach. Her appetite was gone. Hope didn’t think she would ever be able to eat again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing the next chapter for my other story, the stages of waking, and got a little inspired to try something different, thanks for reading and i hope you like it!


End file.
